Parallel Universe
by Piratesforever
Summary: Rory had just died in 2009.But comes to life in POTC world? No, she doesn't become an amazing pirate captain and meet new 18th century friends in a snap. Quite the opposite. Enemies are formed the moment she is rescued. Can Rory survive? On Hiatus.


**Okay, so this is a little short introduction to this story that popped up in my head when I was watching this surfing commercial while listening to my ipod. The song playing on my ipod was Parallel Universe by The Red Hot Chili Peppers, which is where I got the title. Its a really good song too, give it a listen. And I have no idea why, but the song gave me the impression of a good surfer song, even if it doesn't have a ukulele, or whatever. Which is how I came up with the main character. Now, I just had to get this out of my head, so if nobody enjoys it, that's unfortunate. But I have to get it all out anyway, otherwise it's stuck in my head forever! Seriously, I can't just seem to forget about things. So here it is, a little short intro. My other chapters are planned out, and they happen to be much longer than this one. So, just cope with the length for now, people. Feedback, oui?**

**Oh, and I own only my characters, Rory and Leila. Jeeps and other things certainly weren't my idea!**

**

* * *

  
**

The waves made a perfect tunnel as Rory glided through it on her sleek surfboard. She stared at its shiny black and pink paint job and smiled as all thoughts of her annoying mother vanished along with her worries and insecurities. Nothing can bother her when shes surfing. Rory laughed and reached out to run her fingers across the inside wall of the wave. She felt perfectly at peace, almost as if she was the only one on earth, confident and powerful. Weightless even, in that one little moment, when she looked into the wall of water and saw fish. After a great deal of time inside the wave, the gap in front of her became smaller and she knew it was time to get out. Rory swerved to the left and right, leaning forward to coax her board faster, and made a graceful exit out of the tunnel. The beach far off and other surfers came back into view and suddenly, she lost her feeling of weightlessness. The fight between her and her mother replayed in my head as she headed for the shore, avoiding swimmers and the sharp bone yard of rocks that was every surfers night mare. Rory met up with Leila on the beach, and headed to the canteen after Rory had dug her surfboard into the sand.

"Nice waves out there, eh Kale?" said Leila, using Rory's last name, as they both sat on the red spinning stools at the bar.

"You said it. It's a beautiful day to be a surfer!" she replied, as she played with her belly button ring.

Around here, Rory Noa Kale is known for her unique accessories. She always liked the look of piercings and tattoos, and that's what caused so much trouble between her and her mom. Her mother is so old fashioned and hates it when Rory talks about her piercings and such. Rory has 2 piercings on both of her ear lobes, and three on the cartilage of her left ear. She also has one tongue piercing, and a belly button piercing. Although she likes the look of face piercings, she would never get them. She just doesn't think they would look good on her. Lip, Nose, Eyebrow and others are totally out of the question. She likes what she has, and face piercing is where she draws the line. She has two tattoos, one of a little black star right between her thumb and index finger on the back of her left hand, and her initials 'RNK' surrounded by little swirls, exes and stars on her hip above her... Ahem, you know... She always wears a toe ring or two, and never takes them off. Her toe rings are something her mother hates most, believe it or not, out of all her other jewelery. Her mother always nagging her, "Rings are meant for fingers, not for toes!".

Leila and Rory sat on the stools outside the canteen as they waited for their bikinis to dry. Leila Kai Warning, Rory's best friend of 4 years, and practically her own personal therapist. She had long, brown curly hair and chestnut eyes. People say she has a really kind heart and is cheerful and giving. Rory on the other hand, is the complete opposite of her. She has ice blue eyes, long, straight black hair; she's selfish, competitive and sometimes just a plain bitch. Usually, she's a more independent person, but when she met Leila, they just connected. Opposites attract, after all. Leila sipped a coconut and banana smoothie and Rory waited for her to finish before she rushed into conversation. She gave her a nod to signal she could start, so she took right off.

"The expert's only surf's up beach jam is tomorrow! I'm so excited but a little nervous..." Leila nodded and took huge gulps of her smoothie.

"I really hope I win. That way, I can have something to shove up the old hag's ass next time she yells at me to be productive!" Rory gushed, as Leila choked on her drink. Rory hopped from her stool.

"Are you alright?" She exclaimed, worried for her friend. But to her surprise Leila started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Asked Rory, a little ticked off at her chuckles. Leila pounded her collar bone, coughing a little, and finally spoke.

"You are, my dear Rory." She said with a more calm demeanor.

"You and your mother should really come to some sort of agreement before you fall apart." Rory dug her ringed toes into the sand as she listened to Leila talk.

"Really, it's becoming quite ridiculous. If you two don't patch things up, what will happen to you guys?" She shrugged as Leila continued.

"And don't worry about the beach jam. Everything will turn out fine. I know that with that fiery spirit of yours you will be a champion. Besides, surfing is what you were born to do." Leila turned back to her smoothie as Rory quickly forgot about her comments on her mother and focused on her advice about the Beach Jam.

"Just do your best tricks, look hot, and kick ass!" she said with a wink.

"I know... I'm just worried, you know. We're surfing at the beach where... Skyler...he...it..."- Rory choked and swallowed, coughing to hide little sobs.

"Relax, Noa...everything happens for a reason." Said Leila, using Rory's middle name because she knows how Rory loves it when she does. Yes, everything happens for a reason. Everything has a purpose. Rory smiled at her and wiped her eyes, grabbing her hand for support. Leila returned a grin and grabbed her car keys from her bag.

"Ready to go?" she asked. Rory nodded and pulled on a pair of short shorts over her bikini before they made their way to the parking lot. Rory secured her surfboard on top of Leila's jeep and they both got in. As they headed out, Rory rolled down the window and stuck her arm out, taking in the salty scent of the sea. She brought her arm back in and leaned her head against the seat belt of the passenger side , and slowly drifted off to sleep with thoughts of how nice it would be to have been born on the ocean.

* * *

**Just a little short introduction to this story, eh? The other chapters are longer, and I have them all planned out. But if nobody really likes this so far, I will just have to continue anyway, otherwise this plot will be stuck in my head forever! Feedback?**


End file.
